Computer applications interact with human beings through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications render visual effects through a display and enable users to provide input associated with the applications' operations.
Seamless continuity among touch enabled application interfaces proves a hard challenge to surmount in modern solutions. Many portable software solutions solve limited screen surface problems by limiting provided functionality and reducing presented features compared to desktop software. Similarly, some software solutions overload small screens with too much functionality. Other providers offer server based solutions in which computing and presentation is done in server side. Server based solutions enable devices with limited resources, such as smaller screen size, to overcome lack of local resources. However, such solutions become cumbersome to use where network connectivity is less than reliable. Continuity between application functionality may also be less than satisfactory based on how integration between server and client components are handled during development and managed post deployment during the lifecycle of the product. As a result, continuity in user interface components of an application for mobile devices is rarely optimal.